wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Party Animal
Emperor Awesome has come to a planet to host one of his planet-ending parties, which literally destroys the planet. Sylvia has to try and stop him, also preventing a party-loving Wander from joining in on the fun. Episode Summary In a city, Wander and Sylvia are with a group of Bobbles, who are upset at what's going to happen next. Before they knew it, a giant limousine ship appears, and Emperor Awesome announces he's holding one of his literal planet-ending parties on their planet, and they're invited. After setting up the stage, he gives a run-though of the other planets he literally crashed, and music begins playing loudly while he dances onstage. Sylvia is shocked at the fact but soon notices Wander starting to join in the fun. She explains to him that even though he loves parties and hates party-poopers, this is a bad party and deserves to be pooped on. She asks him to stay where he is while she takes care of the rest. Hesitating, Wander accepts. Sylvia cannot get into the party though, because the Knucklehead bodyguard states she doesn't fit the dress code. Angrily, Sylvia complains to the Knucklehead about what the party-goers wear, and changes her clothes to look more like a party-loving woman. The Knucklehead agrees with her outfit and lets her in, much to her surprise. At the party, Sylvia struggles through the Bobbles, who cannot stop witnessing the action because of the hard partying. The moment Sylvia gets to the stage, Emperor Awesome flirts with her and she suddenly gets flung back to Wander, who is tempted at the fact the rhythm's inside him. Luckily, Sylvia helps him resist, but is called back to the stage. When Sylvia gets to the stage though, she is caught in a birdcage and as a result, is now part of Emperor Awesome's gang. He ends up changing her name to "Rebecca", then to "Becks", and finally to "B", since he doesn't know her name. He then turns the volume up to maximum, which causes the planet to slowly break apart. Sylvia instantly calls on Wander, and he excitedly flies over to the stage and begins dancing. Emperor Awesome is stunned, and Sylvia points out that Wander loves partying more than anyone else. Immediately, a dance competition begins between the two, finishing with Emperor Awesome not keeping up and turning everything off. He announces that for the first time ever, he found a planet too lame to party on, and he and his crew leave, to the Bobbles' delight, but not before vowing to get eventual revenge on Wander, and to have Sylvia. After they leave, the planet is still in ruins, and Sylvia declares they have a big mess to clean up. Wander decides to have a clean-up party, and she accepts. Wander cheers, and a small dance ends the episode. Transcript Songs *"Let's Get Awesome" *"Dance Competition" End Credits Wander is cleaning up the planet after the mess Emperor Awesome caused with his party. Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *Lord Hater and Peepers do not appear in this episode. * During the dance competition, Wander does part of the dance he did in the theme song. * The airing where this episode and "The Toddler" were shown paired first aired on July 22, 2014, but this episode came on online episode-purchasing websites on July 20, because since both episodes aired and online-purchasing websites show the episodes paired, it came on July 20 (because, by the time, this episode and The Toddler have aired), but was marked for airing on July 22. *When this episode airs on Disney Channel, it will air exactly 2 months after it originally aired on Disney XD. (It originally aired on July 19, 2014 and aired on Disney Channel on September 19, 2014) *"B.T. dubs" is a slang term that means "By the way". *Music takes up almost 8 minutes of the episode and there are only a few times where there is no background music at all. Trivia * The Fist Fighters talk for the first time in this episode. They talk by moving their hands (which are their heads). * First time Sylvia says Emperor Awesome's name. Also, she and Wander physically interact with him for the first time. ** This also is the second time the "Not so awesome" version is heard. ("The Fancy Party") * First episode where Emperor Awesome appears but Lord Hater doesn't. But Keith Ferguson (Lord Hater's voice actor) did do additional voices. Errors *When Emperor Awesome sees Wander, he says "Hey, what's with the furball?!" as if he doesn't know him, but it was shown they know each other in "The Picnic", after Wander took a picture of Lord Hater, Awesome says "Dude! Text me that photo!". And in "The Fancy Party" where he was one of the guests who stared in shock at Wander when he used his fingers as a fork instead of a regular fork. Although, he was probably just shocked that Wander showed up and probably didn't know his name. * When Awesome and Wander are competing, the lyrics for Dance Competition are not shown in the closed captions. Allusions * Star Wars - The shot of the ship hovering over the planet is a nod to the opening shot of this 1977 film, later renamed with the subtitle "Episode IV: A New Hope". * Independence Day - The shot of Emperor Awesome's ship moving in over the city is a nod to the 1996 film when the massive alien destroyers fly in and hover over Earth's major cities. * Madonna - Sylvia's costume bears a close resemblance to Madonna. * Michael Jackson - Some of Emperor Awesome's dance moves are those of Michael Jackson. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/This_Is_Spinal_Tap This Is Spinal Tap] - The volume knob on the speakers goes up to 11, like the amplifiers used by the titular band. Production Information * This episode was revealed on MSN TV listings. * Even though "The Tourist" is paired with "The Fancy Party", this episode was shown as a unique pairing with The Fancy Party on July 20, 2014 on Disney XD."The Party Animal; The Fancy Party" on MSN * The episode aired as part of Disney XD's Show Me The Shark programming. * The first few seconds of the episode were posted on YouTube one week before the episode aired. * The robots in the episode were confirmed to be "Bobbles" in the storyboards. 'International premieres' * July 4, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) * August 9, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) * November 8, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) * January 17, 2015 (Disney Channel Japan) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices * Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome, Additional Voices * Kevin Michael Richardson as Knucklehead * Additional Voices: Keith Ferguson, Tara Strong References Category:Wander Category:Emperor Awesome